We Can't Hide
by dollar-diamond-ring
Summary: Slash. Roger and Mimi broke up. Mark's paying for it. RogerMark. Please R


**_We Can't Hide_**

"_Your eyes...as we said our good-byes." _I sing softly from on top of the roof. It was over. All of it was over. The worries. The wishes. Everything.

"_Can't get them out of my mind…" _I trail off, the words dissolving in the warm night. One might be brave enough to ask what brought me to the roof to sing a song I absolutely hate. But my life was never exciting and it's not my problems I'm up here to forget.

"_And I find...I can't hide." _I found my voice, for a brief time, before trailing off again. I was up here for no reason other than peace. Perhaps that why I was singing this song, to recall a time when everyone was together, happy. Everyone was smiling, hopeful, almost without a care.

"_From...from your...your," _I don't complete it or even try to complete it. I don't care. It was a song meant for someone who wasn't worth it. Who didn't deserve it. Who didn't care.

"Your eyes." I say bitterly, "Oh, Mimi, I'd like to see them shut them forever." She didn't deserve you. You're a great guy. She's a prostitute.

I go back inside, to face your anger. The anger meant for her but will be bestowed upon me. I'm your friend, so I'll take it patiently. I'll wait for you to cool off. I have a lot to confess, after all.

Hearing her was the worst of it. Hearing her whispering empty promises into another man's ear was sickening. I regret having had a room next to hers. I despise her after hearing so many nights of endless passion and love-making.

The mornings were worse than the nights. You would come home after a long night of playing with the band and I would have to distract you from going to your much needed sleep so Mimi's one night stand could climb out the window.

"Thanks Mark, it'll never happen again. Promise!" Mimi'd whisper in my ear. Then she'd kiss my cheek and climb back into bed with you, pretending _her _much needed sleep was from waiting up for you to come home.

I was the one waiting. Waiting anxiously for you to get here earlier than you usually did. So you could catch her. I knew that was the only way you'd find out, because I couldn't tell you. I couldn't be the one who hurt you.

"Why didn't you tell me?" You ask in a choked whisper, hurt laced through out your voice. Your eyes reflect your pain, so you hide them in your hands.

"I couldn't find the time." I say. If you only knew the truth, if you only knew. You'd forgive me easily, I bet. If only you knew.

"You couldn't find the time?!? How often did we talk, Mark? Huh? How often? We're best friends! You supposed to tell me these kinds of things!" You're yelling now, your hands are now pressing me against the wall. I can see your eyes now. See you hurt hurts more than the hardness of the wall behind me.

"Maybe I didn't want to find the time! Best friends don't like to hurt each other, Roger! You loved her! I didn't want to hurt you….not like you were with April." I say her name. A name forbidden to say and I said it. You react….violently. Not to me, of course. But the wall suffered. I was lucky you didn't aim for me.

"It's not fair, I can't find anyone to love me. Well, to love me and not leave." You sink to the floor, energy gone. Confession time, and I know it. I'm going to try to make you feel better and it's going to cost me my biggest secret.

"I love you, and I never left you." I say, hoping for the very best. I instantly regret my words and try to find an explanation for them. But the damage is done and we both know it.

"Mark, you don't have to say that. I know you don't." You look so defeated, so worn out. I hate Mimi even more for this. She didn't deserve you. She never did.

"Yes I do." I'm defending my words, instead of attempting to change them. I notice you slightly light up. I know it's probably not from me liking you, but for the fact some one likes you.

You look at me, "You know, Collins said starting love with someone you instantly like is the best there is. I liked you instantly." I sadden. I'm getting what I want. I'm getting you, but in a way I don't want. I don't want you like this, on the rebound. I don't want you to go with me because you're lonely.

"I'm asking you out, Mark." You look confused. A million and one girls have confessed their love to you and I can guess this is a similar way of you reacting to them.

"What about Mimi?"

"She's a slut." You say, your pain leaving. You get excited over the prospect of a new relationship, a new beginning.

Who am I to let you down?

A/N: I was bored, I wrote this. I'm thinking of continuing because it's fun to write about this couple. But I won't write anymore if no one likes it. Simple as that. So, please review!


End file.
